witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dogcatcher of Vizima
+ 2500 XP |Related=None |ID=q9016_dog |Type = contract |Name = }} The Dog Contract I will pay for the elimination of stray dogs. Deliver six pots of dog tallow as proof of completing the task. Gravedigger - find me at the cemetery gate Walkthrough To cull the burgeoning local population of stray dogs, the gravedigger has offered a reward to anyone who can produce six jars of dog lard as proof of killing the pesky mutts. What is a cash-poor witcher to do? The kindest way to get the dog tallow is to search containers and Salamandra remains for it because, in the course of the game no dogs attack you. If you just can not be patient, at night, because locations are considered "dangerous", you can draw your weapon. Good-bye little puppies. If you do not believe in killing innocent canines, there are some alternatives. Searching for containers of it does work. You will find them in many places, if not always reliably. Also, at night sometimes you will be attacked, either by fleders or by roving Salamandra thugs. If the fleders or Salamandra are near dogs, they usually get killed (try to lure them towards any nearby dogs as you fight. They might get whacked, then you did not kill them, right? However, such an action can be considered devious. Notes *There is usually some dog tallow here and there if you search all premises and remains thoroughly, but you may be forced to wait until Chapter III to complete this contract. A few known places are: ** In the Lionhead Spider Cultists' lair. ** Almost always at Shani's house (not always in exactly the same place or time, but usually somewhere) . ** It is also dropped as random loot in dead enemies (usually Salamandra and Voref). ** At the hospital, also in Chapter III. ** Sometimes at Ramsmeat's place. * If you are intending to get the dog tallow without killing any Dogs then it's best to store all the tallow you find until you have enough to complete the quest. Otherwise you may end up using it by accident when preparing some oils. * Dog Tallow also functions as a top quality base (5 ingredient slots) for blade coatings despite the in-game description. *In recent patches, you can however attack the dogs even in broad daylight. Force draw your weapon by pressing Q or E (or pressing space bar to pause game then just choose any one of the weapon icons on the left), left-click dog and fight it! Loot corpses for dog tallow. Phases Dog Tallow The gravedigger wants to exterminate all of Vizima's stray dogs. He'll pay for six pots of dog tallow. I need to collect six pots of dog tallow for the gravedigger. Loot I have six pots of dog tallow. I should see the gravedigger. I should see the gravedigger and claim my reward. (500 XP) Payment The gravedigger paid me for the dog tallow, but dog catching is not my idea of a pleasant pursuit. I received my reward for the dog tallow. (100 + 2000 XP) cs:Wyzimský pohodný de:Der Hunde Vertrag es:El contrato de los perros fr:Contrat sur les chiens it:Il contratto dei cani hu:Vizima sintére pl:Hycel z Wyzimy ru:Вызимский собаколов (квест) Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher quests